moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Gnomeregan
The Union of Gnomeregan is a political, military and research organization made up of Gnomes of the nation of Gnomeregan. The Union serves both Gnomeregan and the Grand Alliance through its technological innovations and promotion of gnomish values. ---- Through the lands of Khaz Modan and Stormwind, flyers are handed out to any and all, by short, green bearded gnomes. They are orderly, rolled up into crisp, yellowed paper, with a small seal of three red, triumphant cogs. When unrolled, they are seen written in neat, thin writing, in one large block, with smudges here and there, from small mistakes. It reads: :To Said Willing Recipient :''Hello friend! If you have received this letter, I am to believe that you have interest in the Union of Gnomeregan! Indeed, you may not be interested, s please, press the small red splotch the bottom for self destruct. Congratulations! You have an interest in the Union!! I will have you know, we do not just include gnomes. No sir/miss! We include all who wish to aid Gnomeregan in its land, people, and relations to the outside world! Now, this is no order, you may have your respective groups, but instead, this is a meeting council, who meets on a weekly basis to discuss our relations with others, and welfare of the gnomish people! If you wish to contact for further information, simply write a letter to the name below, or visit the Cathedral of Light and ask for the same name. May the Light be with you, one and all. ::''For Gnomeregan! :''Signed, Aiden Portergauge Ranks '''President:' Position held by Hammermo, basic leader of the Union, runs the guild and is the highest authority/go to guy. Council Member: This is the band of officers, you must prove your worth to get this position, leaders when Hammermo is not online. This is not an easy position to obtain. Advisor: Minor officers, have some authority, must prove yourself with trust from officers and outstanding RP quality. Elite: Military 'higher-up' rank, basically, you've proved yourself, so you've been promoted, some privileges. Next three are the Four paths, we will have leaders of each path. Guard: The warriors, paladins, and simpletons of the guild, footsoldiers and to be commanders go here. Scholar: The spellcaster force of the guild, this group deals with ranged casting, magical articafts, and basic magical deeds needed. Cleric: The healers of the guild, whether they be healing paladin, priests, or simple doctor and medic, this is their division. Scout: The Stealthy, well, scouty rank, as the name says, does Gnomeregan's spying and foreign information gathering. Intern: The entry rank of the guild, this is your 'probation' period of a week, to prove that you want to be in this guild, when you have yet to be sorted into a division. OOC/Alt: This rank is for either members who are accepted but have not yet been initiated, or a members existing alt, with same bank access as any other. One alt is allowed per average member. Gallery Uniongnome2.png|The Union of Gnomeregan meets with the First Regiment in Stormwind City. =OOC Information= ---- Hello there! I'm Portergauge, and I am looking for people to join the Union of Gnomeregan! You may be saying "Gnomes?! Pfft!", but I tell you, this is not to be underestimated! First, I will go over some questions I got from friends. FAQ Q: Gnomeregan? So Only for Gnomes? A: Yes, for now, this is a gnome only guild, but we may open up once we get large enough! Q: There isn't much lore around gnomes, how much can you really go on with? A: Well, there isn't much lore around the seven human Kingdoms, or high elves for that matter, so why are there so many of those guilds? The RP quality depends on the roleplayer, not the lore. Q: I'm not the cleanest of people, I've commited some crimes, will you still accept? A: It depends on the crime, if it is murder of many, then probably not, but if it is simple thievery or misunderstandings, then you will be gladly accepted! References Information adapted from the recruitment post on the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Gnome Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gnomeregan Organizations Category:Gnomeregan Category:Union of Gnomeregan